1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical nano-complexes for preventing and treating cancer and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to physical complexes containing a specific ratio of EGCG and nanogold, and a manufacturing method for sufficiently mixing EGCG and nanogold by a physical process, so that the complexes can be used to prevent and treat various kinds of cancer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many naturally occurring phenolic compounds/substances as well as biotechnological products are receiving increasing attention on anti-oxidation and have proven to be effective antioxidants in biological systems. Many of the cancer chemopreventive properties of green tea are mediated by epigallocatechin-3-gallate (EGCG), a phenolic compound that induces apoptosis and arrests cell growth. Green tea enhances humoral and cell-mediated immunity, decreases the risk of certain cancers, and has certain advantages in treating inflammatory disorders. EGCG and its derivatives are some of the most important candidates for the development of effective and nontoxic medicines with strong free-radical scavenging and antioxidant actions. Many studies indicate that EGCG involved in prevention and treatment of many cancers, such as bladder, breast, prostate and colon cancers. Albeit EGCG has many desirable anti-tumorigenic properties as exemplified in human and animal models, some adverse effects, such as hepatitis, resulting in excessive consumption of EGCG have been reported. Given these facts, using EGCG as an anti-tumorigenic agent in clinics should ponder how to deliver EGCG to the right target site and to maintain an appropriate cell fluid level.
In recent years, the development of nanomedicine has soared. Nanomedicine involves the utilization of nanotechnology for the benefit of human health and well being. The use of nanotechnology in various sectors of therapeutics has revolutionized the field of medicine. Metal nanoparticles are new-generation materials being widely investigated for biomedical and therapeutic applications, including their use in diagnostics, therapeutics, and biomedical tools for research. In the case of physical nanogold particles (pNGs), size, shape, surface chemistry, and optical properties are parameters under control. They also have very unique and exciting capabilities, such as comparable size with biomolecules and the ability to bind to various molecules, making them potential candidates used in chemical and biological applications, such as NG-based drug delivery, cell-specific targeting, and controlled drug release. By taking advantage of their optical-electronic properties, numerous proven applications for NGs have shown promising results in the use in medicinal applications, including plasmon-based labeling and imaging, optical and electrochemical sensing, diagnostics, and therapy for various diseases and cancer.
In view of this, it is necessary to provide a new composition for effectively preventing and treating cancer, wherein the physical nano-complexes having the property of anti-cancer of EGCG, and the EGCG can be accurately delivered to cancer cells by the property of drug delivery and cell specificity of nanogold, so as to increase the treating effect to cancer.